1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to an electronic device having an energy recycling system.
2. Description of Related Art
Most of electronic devices generate undesired heat when working. The heat is usually dissipated directly without recycling, leading to lower energy efficiency of the electronic devices.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an electronic device having an energy recycling system, which can overcome the above-mentioned problems.